Neferset
The Neferset tol'vir are a group that decided to claim loyalty to Deathwing in exchange for reattaining their stone bodies, lost due to the effect of the Curse of Flesh, though ultimately they had no intention of maintaining their end of the bargain and believed they could overthrow Al'Akir and the former Aspect to regain their independence. They maintain a strong presence within the Lost City of Tol'vir, as well as several more regions of Uldum and even Skywall. Story During the Uldum questlines, adventurers encounter members of Neferset on numerous occasions, first time when they arrive along with Adarrah and her caravan through the Gate of Unending Cycles and are captured by a band of pygmies and are sold for three coconuts to the corrupted tol'vir (although they're surely worth five). Thanks to Addarah and Budd's plan, however, they manage to free themselves and the Ramkahen Prince Nadun. Before the escape, it is revealed that Siamat, Lord of the South Wind, was empowered by Deathwing himself to bestow the gift of stone skin upon the tol'vir, removing the Curse of Flesh. After becoming exhausted from converting the population of Neferset into their stoney bodies, the Neferset reneged on their end of of the deal and turned on Siamat, trapping him within the tower at the center of their lost city. The Neferset's main bastion is Neferset City, located in the southern region of Uldum by the sea. However, after 'The Fall of Neferset City' and death of Dark Pharaoh Tekahn, the Neferset forces are scattered and retreat into their last bastion and new seat of power - The Lost City of the Tol'vir where players first encountered them. Months after the Cataclysm, the last five remaining members of the Neferset, including Bathet, Menrim's brother, and Nanteret were captured and put on trial. After none of them professed any regret for any of their crimes (in fact, quite the opposite), they were sentenced to death, and due to being stone tol'vir were executed by being crushed. Trivia/Notes *Tol'vir of the other tribes, wanting their stone forms, also joined the Neferset before the Adventurer arrived. Conversely, there are a few Neferset that disagreed with this and left to join the Ramkahen tribe. *Members of Neferset are the only living faction of tol'vir that posses the original shape given to them by the Titans. The other Tol'vir who retain their stone bodies are the Obsidian Colossus in the Ruins of Khintaset near the Temple of Uldum, the ones found in the Halls of Origination, and corrupted obsidian destroyers under control of Qiraji Empire and Scourge during the Third War. It would appear that Temple Guardian Anhuur never succumbed to the Curse of Flesh and has been guarding the entrance to the Halls of Origination since its creation. General Husam's Encounter Journal entry implies that he never lost his stone body, or is somehow immortal. *It can be noted that only stone tol'vir posses wings. However, it is a rare trait. None have been seen flying, though their corrupted brethren could fly in Warcraft III: the Frozen Throne. They do have a relationship with air elementals though. *The core of the Neferset name, is the Ancient Egyptian word Nefer, that was used to symbolize beauty and goodness. The term Nefer has been incorporated into many female names in Ancient Egypt. Examples include Nefertiti, Nefererini, and Nefertari. The reason for naming that sub-faction of Tol'vir race might be an ironic reference by Blizzard Lore Team, because all Neferset are evil and not really that beautiful, and on top of that no female tol'vir are present to this date in-game. -set likely comes from Set or Seth, the Egyptian god of violence, chaos, storms and the desert, who is also represented in-game as Setesh, the Construct of Destruction. Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures